


half to death

by hanabyulse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse
Summary: moonbyul refuses to talk to yongsun for an entire day.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 80





	half to death

Yongsun sat on the couch, arms crossed, and listened to the hushed ticking of the wall clock. Living with Yonghee and constantly having Moonbyul over on a day-to-day basis, it was almost never this silent.

Fine. Maybe, _maybe_ she lashed out this time. But she never meant it, Moonbyul had to know that. It was just the girl had a knack for pestering her when she was focusing on her duties as the leader of the group.

But Moonbyul does as Moonbyul is, and even though they were in the same part of the house, it felt like the two of them didn't know each other. And out of her pride too, Yongsun didn't _want_ to apologize or initiate a conversation with Moonbyul.

What was tugging at her ego was that Moonbyul wasn't even giving her so much as a single glance. Especially with her knowing that she hated it when she was being like that—dismissive, passive-aggressive, quiet. Time passed like that, until the taller girl got up and grabbed her bag.

"I'm going now." Her first words in the past six hours. Yongsun is genuinely surprised and rises from where she's laid down.

"Okay. Take care. Text me when you get home." Moonbyul knew she was expectant of a parting kiss as she always gave one but she simply hummed and went for the door.

Yongsun groaned, not knowing what awaited her for tomorrow's group schedule.

She was barely awake—it was, what? 3AM? Not an unusual time for a music video shooting, but nonetheless, it'd been some time since the last one.

Worry crept upon her; she and Moonbyul always shared a ride for living close enough together. Would Moonbyul still be giving her the cold shoulder?

She bit back a yawn, puffing her cheeks when the purple-haired girl entered the vehicle sporting the same expression—sleepless.

Moonbyul took one look at her and turned her head to the driver. "Good morning."

Really now?

It irked Yongsun that Moonbyul was really taking this to the full extent. Usually, she would bicker and counterargue but not like this.

The ride felt awkward. Yongsun still held her pride as Moonbyul held hers. This was borderline ridiculous. They didn't even fight.

"Hey, unnies!" Wheein was being her usual self, a bright and cheerful smile on her face. She looked from Yongsun to Moonbyul and snickered. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing. Did you just get here?" Moonbyul scratched at her eyebrow and completely ignored the question. Like nothing was actually wrong. But Wheein is smarter than that. And so is Hyejin. 

"They're in the middle of another petty fight. I suggest we don't meddle until they start throwing things at each other again." Hyejin's hair was wrapped up in a towel and her face, too, was bare like the rest of them.

Yongsun pursed her lips and took in the tension in the air between the four of them. Or more specifically, between her and Moonbyul. The fact that Hyejin and Wheein caught on so quickly too added on to it.

In the dressing room, it felt empty. Yongsun wasn't dumb to not catch the glances the staff were giving each other. They knew too, then. As her hair was being styled from her right side, their hairstylist asked a question. "Is there something going on?"

She huffed, fighting against the urge to glare at Moonbyul who was a chair away from her.

"I accidentally shouted at her, telling her to shut up for once and she's being petty about it." She explained briefly and as least angry as possible.

Their hairstylist laughed and Yongsun knit her eyebrows together. "It's not funny!"

"She's just doing what you told her to, then."

"But she's talking to everyone but me!"

"I don't know Yong, kinda seems like a you problem."

She was thankful there were individual shoots first, but of course, group shots were inevitable. Though, even then, Moonbyul avoided her at any cost, but she was still her usual self—bullying Wheein and Hyejin, whining about being sleepy, laughing at her own parts. Just... without the whole Yongsun bit in it.

The last straw was her refusing to stay at Yongsun's for the first time after a long day of shooting.

"Byul-ah! I'm sorry, okay?" She pouted. The van was still parked in front of her apartment and she sees Moonbyul smirk.

"Took you only an entire 24 hours. Honestly, I'm kind of impressed at how far your pride took you." Yongsun knew she was pressing at her buttons but she was being apologetic. She gave Moonbyul a stoic look and she bursts into laughter.

"I'm kidding. I'm even more impressed I could hold off on talking to you. Come on now, don't be mad at me. I'm just messing with you." Moonbyul ruffled her hair and she clicks her tongue, feigning annoyance.

"What?" She pinched her cheek and Yongsun held the same annoyed expression.

"I love you." It was against her will but not for it being inauthentic, it just meant another bragging point for Moonbyul.

"Really now?" Moonbyul was still pushing her to her limit as always. She only responds with a glare.

"I'm kidding! I love you too, okay?"

"I know."


End file.
